


Happy Birthday, Buck

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Hi hi! If possible for the drabbles can I get a sam wilson x reader x bucky where its bucky’s birthday and the other two wanna surprise him and sam wears something sexy lol to make him laugh 😂





	Happy Birthday, Buck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! If possible for the drabbles can I get a sam wilson x reader x bucky where its bucky’s birthday and the other two wanna surprise him and sam wears something sexy lol to make him laugh 😂

Bucky walked in, raising an eyebrow at the pair of you. He was drying his hair from his post workout shower, and you and Sam had that look on your faces. The ones that told him you were up to no good. “You’re hiding something.” He narrowed his eyes playfully.

“Now, why would you ever say such a thing?” You teased, getting up. Pecking his cheek, you slapped his ass. “Us, hiding something…?” 

He gave you a look and sighed. “I don’t want to know at this point.” He muttered. 

Sam got up, stretching. “I’m gonna get ready for bed. Meet you guys in there soon.” He winked at you, making you smirk. “Don’t keep me waiting too long.” He chuckled. 

“You’re all mine for a few minutes, Mr. Barnes.” You wrapped your arms around his waist, your forehead against his chest. “I was thinking tomorrow we all go out for a nice steak dinner for your birthday?” 

He let out a low groan. “You know I’m not big on my birthday, doll.” He told you, half whining. “It’s just not my thing.” 

You looked up at him, pouting. “But, I like celebrating one of my handsome men! You’re…well, old…but still!” You said playfully. “You deserve to be spoiled.” 

Bucky’s face softened as he cupped your cheeks. “You spoil me by being with me, doll. You and Sam both don’t know how much you mean to me.” He kissed you. “Okay? No more birthday talk.” 

“Party pooper.” You mumbled before letting out a soft sigh and nodding. 

* * *

You made your way to your shared bedroom ten minutes later, your fingers laced with Bucky’s. He walked in first and froze. “Sam…?” He blinked. You grinned, covering your mouth with your hand as you giggled. 

“Whatcha think?” He grinned, turning. “Happy birthday, Buck!” Sam was enjoying this way too much. 

“This is what you were up to?” He asked, glancing at you, and you nodded happily. “When did you buy that?!” He asked, moving closer to Sam. 

Sam made Bucky stop and started doing a goofy dance, sending you into a fit of laughter. “We ordered it online.” He told him, his face lighting up. “Took a bit to find something we both liked, but we did it!” 

“Both…of you?” He asked, sounding confused. 

You moved towards Sam, pulling off your baggy shirt and sweats. “Same set!” You put your hands on your hips. Both of you were rocking the same light blue lingerie set, although you had to admit that Sam’s ass did look better in it. “This took months.” You shrugged. “A lot of online browsing.” 

Bucky’s mouth opened and closed before a smile appeared on his face. “Really, this was all just for this?” He chuckled at the pair of you. “Sam, that can’t be comfortable.” 

Sam shrugged. “Actually, these bad boys are _soft_.” He motioned to the bottoms, making Bucky laugh.


End file.
